


Just Say, 'Recess, I'm Tired'

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Reader One Shots [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Requested by knowthatiloveyou on tumblr: Zelda coming home from the academy on the day she hit Agatha. Reader comforts herTitle from the song Recess by Melanie Martinez
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Reader
Series: Zelda Spellman x Reader One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Just Say, 'Recess, I'm Tired'

**Author's Note:**

> my requests are open so please send them in on my tumblr @vinegartomspellman 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments, support means the world <3

You walk into the hall when you hear the front door open and Zelda walk in. "Hey, how was your day?" You ask as you kiss her. "Not great." She sighs. You can see by the look on her face that she wasn't okay and you could just about make out the tears in her eyes that were close to spilling out any second. "Aw Zeldie. Come here." You say, holding your arms out to her. She gratefully accepts the hug and rests her head on your shoulder. You run your fingers through her soft curled hair as she silently sobs into your shoulder. You've never seen her like this before. So... broken. "What happened darling?" You ask, stepping back to cup her cheek with your hand. "I was teaching a class and one of the students took it upon herself to try and wind me up. She kept calling me Lady Blackwood. I kept demanding that she stopped but she wouldn't and before I knew what I was doing, I slapped her." She cried. You gasped, not at what your girlfriend had done, but at the cheek of the student for daring to call her by her ex husband's name. "Which student was it? I have a good mind to place a curse on her." You threaten, feeling the anger boiling inside you. "One of the weird sisters, Agatha Night. But please don't. I think she learnt her lesson. How could I be so stupid? Striking a student! It's disgusting!" She sobbed. You kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to you so her head was resting on your shoulder once more. "Sh, it's okay. She upset you, used something terrible that had happened to you to wind you up. You had every right to react the way you did." You said, rubbing comforting circles on her back. She sniffed but nodded in silent agreement. "Why don't I make us a lovely pot of tea and we can sit in bed together, yeah? Have a nice relaxed evening, just the two of us?" You ask, kissing her hair. She lifted her head to look you in the eye. "I'd like that." She quietly said. "Okay, you go wait upstairs and I'll be up in a minute with the tea, okay?" You say. "Okay." She smiles. "Good girl." You kiss her once again and she then makes her way upstairs.

As you were boiling the water for the tea, you think about Zelda. You hated to see her so upset, it broke your heart. You hated Agatha even more for making her so upset. The students were well aware of what had happened to their high priestess, they knew about that awful spell she had been placed under. They didn't know what Faustus had done to her during the time she was under the spell, they didn't know what he'd taken from her when she had no free will, but even so, knowing about the spell was enough to know she wouldn't like to be referred to as Lady Blackwood. You thought back to all the nights that Zelda's dreams had been plagued with nightmares of her time with Faustus. How she had to wake you at unholy hours of the night because she was in such a state of panic and distress. You worried that she would begin to experience them again after the events of today, so you quickly poured the tea and raced up the stairs so you could be by her side. 

She was sat on the edge of the bed with her hands tightly clenched together and avoided eye contact with you when you entered the bedroom. You placed the tray with the teas on the bedside table and sat next to her. You pulled her into your arms and she instantly relaxed. "Let's change into something more comfortable, yeah?" You whisper, referring to the suit that she was currently wearing. She got up and changed into her black silk slip as you changed into your pyjamas and then climbed into bed, waiting for her to join you under the covers. Once she did, you passed her a cup of tea and wrapped one of your arms around her. She rested her head onto your chest as you traced shapes up and down her arm. Once she'd finished her tea, she placed it on the bedside table and turned so she could cuddle into you more. "I'm not Lady Blackwood. I never will be Lady Blackwood again." She quietly said. "Oh Zels, of course not. You will never have to even see that horrid man again, let alone take his name. You are Zelda Spellman, the smartest, most beautiful and strongest woman I have ever met and what happened to you will never change that, I promise." You say, kissing her gently. "I love you Y/N and thank you. For everything." She said after pulling away. "I love you too Zee." You whisper and kiss her again.


End file.
